Under the Fall Moon
by Findel
Summary: Amelia has bribed Lina into attending a ball. What will Lina do to entertain herself in a room full of people she has nothing in common with?


**Under the Fall Moon**

* * *

Fun little bit for Halloween/fall season.

* * *

Lina glared at Amelia after what had just been said. "I'm not wearing that," Lina exclaimed as she looked at the dress Amelia was holding.

The argument had been going on for about ten minutes as Amelia had proclaimed that her father was holding a ball for the autumn equinox, and they were attending. Nonetheless, Amelia waited to announce this fact after they had traveled back to Sailoon. Normally, Lina would have just ditched out and continued on but since they were in Sailoon that task would be a lot harder. Lina shifted as she placed her hands on her hips, signifying that she was ready for the stand off. Her ruby eyes glared at the offending article of clothing as she wished she could cause it to burn. "But, Miss Lina," Amelia began, "It is a masquerade ball. It is supposed to be mysterious as to who you are and your normal attire is a dead give away."

Lina turned up her nose before saying, "I don't care. I'm not wearing a dress."

Amelia sighed as she lowered her head, the dress drooping with her arm. Amelia lifted her head back up and continued, "Come on Miss Lina. It's just for one night and we can get you a mask that covers most of your face."

Lina turned her head slightly back towards Amelia while still eyeing the dress. She moved her hands up and crossed them over her chest before saying, "I don't care. You couldn't pay me enough to put that on."

Amelia looked at Lina wondering what had cause this hatred of dresses before she continued to plead with the unruly sorceress. "Miss Lina we have been traveling for so long isn't it time we have a break and enjoy ourselves," Amelia asked with a feel of wear in her voice.

Lina looked right at Amelia and replied heatedly, "Traveling is fun to me! The reason you want me to do this is so you can mingle with high society and keep an eye on me at the same time. You'll be enjoying yourself while I'll be bored."

Amelia ran a hand through her hair before trying something else, "But, Miss Lina, Mister Gourry and Miss Sylphiel will be there."

Lina rolled her eyes before replying, "Yeah that will be fun. Gourry will forget the conversation every minute or so and Sylphiel will be too infatuated in Gourry to talk."

Amelia huffed before pointing at Lina and announcing, "Okay, Miss Lina. I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice."

Lina's eyes grew wide as she could see Amelia was not playing around anymore. She slowly began to back away as Amelia finished her speech, "Since you will not do it willingly. For the sake of the ball I will give you an all expenses paid meal of whatever you want if you attend the ball in this dress!"

Lina stopped in her tracks and smiled as she could picture a full course of dragon cuisine. In a flash Lina bolted across the room, grabbing the dress from Amelia, and modeling it in front of a mirror. After a moment Lina giggled before saying, "Fine, fine you won me over. I'll be down in time for the ball."

Amelia sighed as she wondered out of the room and down the hall to go get changed. 'The things I do to make sure everything goes right,' Amelia thought as she walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Lina hummed to herself as she finished dressing herself for the ball. The dress was red with black frills along the bottom, the neck line, and the just barely on the arm sleeves. The rest of the outfit was completed by the small black, lace gloves, and the black stockings around her hands and legs. Lina combed out her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. As she looked over herself she could not help but notice the bags that were under her eyes. Lina sighed as she took the small makeup brush and applied some powder to the spots. Lina sighed before thinking, 'I guess it's just my bodies way of telling me to take a break.'

Lina finished covering up the bags before she looked over at the mask. The mask was large enough to cover all of the top half of her face. The mask was white with what looked to be small quartz chips on it to make the front sparkle in the light. Along the outside rim of the mask were small, black feathers that helped hide the wearer's face and hair. Lina looked at the mask before turning it around in her hands and applying it to her face. She held the ribbon that came out from either side and tied them together behind her head. Lina looked in the mirror again and saw her red eyes staring back through the mask. She smiled before saying, "Well, time to knock them dead," before getting up and heading down to the ball.

* * *

The ball had been going for about two hours, and to say the least, Lina was bored. She stood towards the back of the ballroom, near the glass doors that lead outside to the garden. Lina swirled some wine in the glass she was holding. She had tried to enjoy the night but it was obvious that she and the rest of the party goers were from two different worlds. 'All I know is magic and travel...while these folks don't know the day of the week without their servants telling them,' Lina thought as she took a drink.

She brought the glass back down as she looked out amongst the crowd. The people mingled, they talked and danced but nothing else really happened. Lina had tried dancing, but every partner she had was a bore to talk to, and that was how she ended up alone. As Lina had predicted Sylphiel and Gourry had ended up latching onto one another and had not separated since. 'It would be nice to catch up with Sylphiel but she is to gaga for Gourry right now,' Lina thought as she finished off the glass and gave it to a servant.

Lina walked over to the refreshment table and grab another glass as she began to head back towards her spot. As she was about to clear the crowd she heard, "Miss Lina," from behind her.

Lina bristled slightly as she knew Amelia had noticed her trying to be a wall flower. She turned while affecting a faux smile and said, "Hello, Amelia. What can I do for you."

Amelia looked at Lina with disappointment written in her eyes. She frowned slightly before saying, "You should be enjoying yourself and dancing. Not drinking and propping the wall up."

Lina shrugged before she took another sip of wine. The wine was quite good, slightly sweet with a tart after taste that Lina had chosen to be are savior from boredom. Lina moved the glass full of clear liquid away from her face and looked at Amelia before saying, "I've tried Amelia," Lina then looked away before continuing, "I've tired. And, tonight has just kinda reaffirmed that I belong out there and not in here."

Amelia sighed and looked at her friend before saying, "Just give it one more try Miss Lina. I'm sure you can find someone to talk to."

Lina nodded as she looked outside and felt Amelia move away. Lina sighed as she swirled the wine in her glass again. She looked up to see the harvest moon full and high in the sky. She sighed as she felt like it would have been better to have just wondered off. Lina did not fit here and she knew it. It was into this melancholy there came a voice from behind that asked, "Are you waiting on someone?"

Lina's eyes opened wide as she heard the voice. She knew that voice. She knew the low, somewhat haunting timbre of the voice and was familiar to the owner. She smirked as she turned around and said, "When did you...," before her voice caught in her throat.

Lina looked at the man in front of her and could not help but stare. He was dressed in a tuxedo that was perfectly pressed. The black over coat matched flawlessly with the pure white, full mask that covered his face. His hair came out from behind the mask in wings and was a bright blue. His blue eyes looked at Lina as she returned the gaze. The one part that threw her off was that his hands were flesh and not what she was expecting to see. She cleared her throat before saying, "Sorry, you caught me by surprise," not completely sure that this was who she thought it was.

The man extended his hand and said, "It would be a waste for you to spend the whole night here. My I have a dance."

Lina nodded as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. As the two took their positions Lina looked back up into his eyes. The two sapphires gleamed in the light of the ballroom as they held locked to her own rubies. They began to dance as the man said lowly, "Surely you weren't going to spend the whole night in the corner?"

Lina sighed before saying, "Probably...I just don't belong here."

The man spun Lina, breaking their line of sight and dialogue, before she came back in front of him. Lina came back into his arms as the two continued to sway back and forth to the music. The feeling of the ball had change dramatically since he had appeared. Lina felt happy and light that she finally was able to dance with someone she saw as one of her own. She smiled before looked at the mask and saying, "For once I actually can't get on to you for wearing a mask, Zel."

She could hear his smile as he chuckled briefly before her replied playfully, "Zel? Who is Zel?"

Lina scoffed before saying, "I know the point is to be mysterious but I know you no matter what guise you take."

The two continued to dance as the rest of the crowd began to take notice of them. The two seemed to shine as they glided across the dance floor. The contrast between the somewhat reserved man in the black and white and the now blossoming firebrand that he danced with seemed to create a glow. After another moment the music came to a stop and each partner bowed to each other. It was in that moment that the couple noticed that most of the crowd were facing them. Before either could move out of the attention of the crowd came a voice saying, "There you go Miss Lina."

Lina almost groaned as she knew Amelia would soon glomp all over Zelgadis. Lina turned and replied, "Well, I took your advice and gave it one more try."

Amelia walked over in her all white dress with white, feather adorned mask and smiled. She hugged her friend, happy that she was finally having fun, before backing up and asking, "Who is the man that finally got you to enjoy yourself."

"You should know by looking...," Lina trailed off as she turned to see Zelgadis had disappeared.

Amelia looked around before asking, "Where did he go?"

Lina scanned the room, as well as most of the other party goers, trying to figure out where he had gone. After a moment Lina saw a shadow move out one of the glass doors leading to the garden. She smirked as she began to move but thought better of it. She had an idea as to why he disappeared and turned to Amelia before replying, "I'll go find him. You just keep the party going and I'll bring him back."

Amelia nodded as she got the band to start up again. Amelia grabbed a young nobleman by the arm and guided the rest into dancing again. Amelia's smile could not but any bigger as she was truly happy that Lina had found someone she liked. 'Maybe it will go further than just entertainment,' she thought as the dance got back into full swing.

* * *

Lina smiled as she moved towards the slightly open door. As she walked out into the garden she felt the cool autumn breeze on her skin. She moved towards where the fountain was as that was the most likely place to find him. Lina smiled as she saw him sitting on a bench next to the fountain. She stopped behind him before lowering his lips to his ear and asking, "Running form Amelia are we?"

Lina watched as it looked like he shivered before she heard him clear his throat before saying, "How did you know?"

Lina leaned down and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She giggled as he seemed to tense at her touch before continuing to whisper in his ear, "Because, I know you and know how much you hate attention. And, when it comes to Amelia she knows nothing about being subtle."

She felt his body tense as she kept close to him. Her right hand felt his heartbeat increase as it laid on his chest. She smiled once more as she lowered her head to the nape of his neck. Lina, feeling bolder than she had ever felt before, slowly kissed the soft skin on his neck before asking lowly, "When did this happen? I think I like this?"

He could feel his heart want to beat out of his chest as Lina kissed his neck. He could not stand it anymore and stood up. With Lina's hold broken he turned around and looked at her from behind the mask. He sighed before asking, "Lina are you okay?"

Lina came from behind the bench to stand in front of him before saying, "Of course I'm fine."

Zelgadis looked at Lina before turning and looking into the fountain. He sighed as he looked at the blank, white mask that stared back at him before letting out, "Sure you didn't drink too much?"

Lina glared at Zelgadis' back before marching towards him. She stopped right behind Zelgadis and pushed causing him to topple into the fountain. Lina laughed as he glared at her looking like a wet dog. She watched him climb out of the fountain before bring a small bit of fire to his hand. He ran it over himself drying the clothes out in an instant before saying, "I guess I should have seen that coming. Say something bad and you'll pay for it."

Lina crossed her arms and gave him a look of, 'Damn Straight,' before replying, "I am fine Zel. What is bringing on this line of questions?"

Zelgadis finished drying himself before looking to his side. He could not bring himself to face Lina while he talked. He was too afraid of the answer that might come. "Well, you normally are not this touchy. So it would make sense that maybe it was the alcohol that...," Zelgadis was cut short as Lina walked up and grabbed him by the collar.

Lina stared at Zelgadis before removing her mask so that he could see all of her face. She locked eyes with Zelgadis before saying, "I don't know what idea you have playing in your head but this is not because of the wine."

Zelgadis glanced down still not wanting to take the complete chance. He sighed before saying, "I really didn't plan to be here. I was on the hunt for a cure. But, I found something close to it...I guess I just wanted to check on you."

Lina release her grip on his collar before moving her hands up to move Zelgadis' mask up to the top of his head. Lina marveled at the flawless face in front of her. The full moon shined down upon them causing his pale face to glow in the low light. She brought her hands up to his face and held Zelgadis for a moment before he turned from her. Lina huffed as she walked to where she was back in his vision before asking, "What is wrong in that head of yours?"

Zelgadis finally summoned up the courage to look at Lina before saying, "That and aren't you and Gourry...," before trailing off not able to say it.

Lina's eyes grew wide for a moment as she realized what was going on in the boy's head. She hung her head as she walked forward. Lina stopped right in front of Zelgadis before looking up and grabbing his tie to make sure he could not escape. She looked in his eyes, after getting his full attention, and said lowly, "If you weren't away so much you might notice that Gourry is more concerned with Sylphiel than me."

Zelgadis' eyes grew wide as he felt hope swell within him. He slowly, tentatively, wrapped his arms around Lina. When she did not pull away he fully embraced her and asked, "So you are saying this is right?"

Lina leaned into Zelgadis' chest and enjoyed the feeling. She looked up at his question and smiled before saying, "It has always been right," before standing on her toes and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

The two stood there, entranced in the feeling of finding each other, and under the soft, comfortable shine of the full harvest moon.


End file.
